Dear Molly
by aca-avenger
Summary: The reason behind Arthur calling Molly,"Mollywobbles". Just pure cuteness, please r&r :


**Dear Molly,**

"I will never let you fall,

I'll stand up with you forever."

- Your Guardian Angel, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Author's Note: Just a sweet one shot about young Molly and Arthur. Mainly fluff, hope you all enjoy. Currently working on a story at the same time so might not live up to expectations, sorry, but trying hard. I before 2002 I had no idea what Ford Anglia looked like therefore I'm not JK Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter. Forgot to mention I named Arthur's brothers and owl myself because I had no idea about them.

* * *

_Dear Molly,_

_How is your summer thus far? Mine has been absolutely delightful, Father took my shopping in a muggle store just the other day and I bought loads of new things to tamper and fool around with. I know you'll receive this very early in the morning considering I'm writing at two in the morning, so I'd like to apologize, I just can't sleep. Mum was wondering if you would like to visit soon, I told her you've never been to the country before, so how about it? If you're allowed does next week sound fine?_

_Arthur_

"That's sounds alright doesn't it, Oberon." Arthur said to his barn owl, who hooted back in delight as he petted Oberon's head. Oberon had been his older brother's owl before he graduated from school; thankfully Oberon had grown quite fond of him over the years. "Off you go then." Arthur tied the letter to the owl's leg and sent it off.

* * *

It was around three thirty when a pecking owl was found on Molly's window sill causing her to wake up. She knew it was Arthur's owl by the pale brown patch on its beak. "Come in, Oberon. You silly bird." She said as she open her creaky bedroom window. Oberon flew in and landed on her desk chair. "Sorry, Obi, I'm just so bloody tired." Molly unattached Arthur's letter from his leg and unrolled the parchment and started to read. Then pick up a spare piece of parchment lying on her desk and started to scribble down a reply.

_Arthur,_

_GET SOME SLEEP! And yes I'll visit. Next weekend will be fine, I haven't asked Mum but I'm sure a hundred percent sure she'll let me come. My summer so far has been quite boring, being stuck in this stupid city. Talk to you soon,_

_Molly_

She attached the parchment to Oberon's leg, and gave him a stray owl treat lying on her desk then opened the window for the owl to fly off with her reply. After that Molly simply went back to bed, hoping Arthur wouldn't think it would be necessary to write back right away.

* * *

A week later Molly arrived at the Weasley's home in Upper Flagley, once she arrived she that she had never seen anything like it. There was a beautiful oak tree, a small duck pond, of course three miniature quidditch goal posts in the back, and a small patch of daisy's in front of the porch, the house did seem a little bit run down but the garden made up for it. Arthur started to while out the front screen door. "Molly, come here give me those bags for heaven's sakes." Arthur rushed over to take her bags.

"Arthur I'm fine, silly." Molly laughed a little at how he was fussing over her. She always thought that it made him endearing. Arthur took her main bag as they walked up the front path to the house, Molly hadn't noticed but the porch had a swing, she had always wanted a church swing as a child.

The inside of the house definitely lived up to the garden's expectations, well to a certain extent. Arthur's mother was magically knitting sweaters, washing the dishes, and they had this strange grandfather clock; it had all the faces of Arthur's brothers and parents on spoons like clock hands and instead of hours there were words like "home" and "work". Arthur's house was truly peculiar, but it was still amazing.

"Oh Hello Molly, how was your summer so far?" said Mrs. Weasley, Molly always thought it was funny how she was blonde and Arthur's hair was red yet all of their children were redheads.

"It's been quite boring, Mrs. Weasley. There isn't much stuff to do in the city, especially with muggles around." Molly replied.

"Arthur, show Molly to her room upstairs would you. Supper will be ready soon."

Arthur started for the quite crooked staircase in the middle of the room, "This way Molly." Molly quickly followed suit. Molly looked up to find that the staircase had many landings, Arthur lead her to the third landing. "This was my brother, Brian's room before he graduated from Hogwarts. It's not very big but I'm sure you'll find it quite nice." As he opened the door, the first thing Molly saw was the great view of the countryside. She also thought that Arthur was right, it was quite small but it would be perfect.

"Arthur, the view is amazing! It's breath-taking! You can see the pond, the meadow, and the big oak tree." Molly turned and smiled at Arthur. "Could you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Sure, I'll just put your bags up here on the bed." Arthur put his arm around Molly's shoulder as they left the room. They walk up to more small flights of stairs before they met a white door with some of the paint peeling away towards the edges.

"Arthur, I love how your house is so unconventional." Molly was completely overjoyed, she just loved this house. "Well I've got to use the lavatory so I'll be right back." Arthur just nodded, "The spare towels are in the first cupboard on your right."

"DINNER'S READY!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs. "We'll be right down Mum!" Arthur enthusiastically yelled back at her.

Molly came back through the lavatory door, "I heard that dinner was ready." She smiled then started to laugh, so did Arthur. The two of them quick walked down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom of the staircase Molly could see that the dining room table was filled with food everything from chicken wings to cranberry sauce to pistachio pudding for dessert. Arthur pulled a seat out for Molly next to himself and his younger brother, Arnold.

* * *

"That was absolutely magnificent." Said Molly in delight after dessert was finished. "Why thank you Molly dear. You're always welcome here." Mrs. Weasley said with delight.

"Molly, do you want to go out and see the pond?" Arthur asked while fidgeting with his buttons on his shirt. "Sure, sounds fun." Molly said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

The two of them stood up from the table and left for the yard. The sky was purple, pink and yellow because of the sun setting over the grass covered hills. The ducks were sitting on the still pond, while birds were chirping from the trees. "Come one slowpoke!" Arthur grabbed Molly by the arm and started for the pond.

* * *

"Come on, Molly! It isn't that hard," Pleaded Arthur, "it's not as hard as it looks." This made Molly think that it was even harder, but if it made Arthur happy she'd do it anyways.

"Alright, Arthur, I'll do it!" she yelled trying to get him off her case. Molly's feet left the side of the pond and land onto a rock.

"I told you it wasn't hard." Arthur winked, and then continued to guide her across the pond on stepping stones.

Once they reach the middle of the pond Molly started to get a bit nervous, she didn't know how deep the pond was or what kind of things lived in it besides the ducks. Being nervous caused Molly not to be paying as much attention that was needed, when she stepped on the next rock she started wobbling. Her feet slid on the rock's wet, partially slippery surface. Arthur quickly spun around to find Molly about and inch away from falling into the pond. He lunged out his arms catch her before she hit the water, trying not to fall in himself.

"I got you Molly." Arthur said as he caught her in his arms. "Don't worry, I got you."

Molly finally got back to her feet, "Thanks Arthur, but still! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE GOTTEN ME INTO! I COULD HAVE FALLEN IN!" Arthur started to turn pink, "Sorry." Molly felt bad for saying this, "Its okay Arthur, I was just kidding." She started to giggle.

"Well come on then my Mollywobbles." As he took her had and started to lead her across the pond. Molly looked confused, "Mollywobbles?" Arthur started to turn pink again. "Yes, you're my Mollywobbles, because you were wobbling before you fell over." He said with a smile.

"Oh Arthur." Molly said while rolling her eyes, then her eye met Arthur's. They looked at each other for a moment, and then both burst out in laughter.

* * *

And that is why Arthur calls her Mollywobbles. Hope you all enjoyed it! -


End file.
